


Better Than Pizza

by StrangersAngel



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan - Freeform, Negan Smut, Negan's Thirst Squad, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersAngel/pseuds/StrangersAngel
Summary: Just a smutty little one shot for my thirst squad on Tumblr. Based off a random comment regarding Negan and Walkie Talkies. Enjoy!





	

You had been at the Sanctuary for about six months when they put you in charge of guarding the commissary overnight. The midnight to six shift was the absolute loneliest, as no one was allowed to purchase anything overnight. That was when the point ledgers were reconciled from the day before. 

As far as jobs went, it was one of the easier assignments. All you had to do was make sure no one stole anything overnight. And above all, never fall asleep. The previous shift worker had been caught by Negan, fast asleep with their hair disheveled and drool coming out of their mouth. They were now scrubbing toilets for minimum points. 

One of the best parts about your assignment was it gave you ample opportunity to read. Negan hated "dumbasses" so he made sure there was a sizable library of books available to all at the Sanctuary. It was one of the few pleasures in this new life that didn't cost any points. Unfortunately the book you were currently reading wasn't all that great. 

"Book any good, doll?" Negan drawled as he leaned onto the counter. He grinned widely as you jumped slightly. 

You shrugged. "It's like pizza or sex...even when it's not that great, it's still kinda good. You know?" 

Negan leaned back and cackled. "Oh, believe you me, sweetheart. I fuckin know." 

His eyes twinkled as he followed your movements. He came by at 12:15 every night to collect the inventory ledgers. You knew he looked them over before handing them over to his "accountants."

A small laugh escaped your lips as you handed over the ledgers. 

"But I have to tell you, it's been a while since I've had pizza. And luckily, I'm fairly blessed in the sex department." He grinned. 

You couldn't help but return his smile with one of your own. Negan was always a hopeless flirt, and his little visits at the beginning of your shift usually left you blushing and energized for a couple of hours after he returned to his quarters. 

"Well, sir. I haven't had any of either in quite sometime...but I'll be sure to let you know if someone figures out how to make pizza." 

Negan stroked a hand through his beard as he looked at you. His expression was a little sad and curious. To him, you were a bit on the shy side, but definitely pretty fuckable. 

He looked forward to picking up the ledgers from you every night, which is why he never sent Dwight or any of the other dumb fucks that worked for him. You regarded his curious expression before he shook himself out of it and returned to his normal Cheshire grin. 

"Sweetheart...just remember...I'm only a radio call away. For pizza...or anything else you need." He pointed at the walkie talkie on the desk and winked before turning and whistling his way down the hall. 

You shrugged and tried to return to your mediocre novel. But you kept reading the same line over and over until you shut the book in frustration. 

All you could think about was Negan. 

At one point, you were certain every woman in sanctuary had fantasized about him, and those that wouldn't admit it were liars. 

He always looked impeccable, hair clean and slicked back and clothes perfectly tailored to his thin yet muscular build. What did it for you though was his voice. That deep smooth baritone with a sharp wit had fueled more than a couple orgasms in the darkness. 

Sure he was strict as fuck, but you had to hand it to anyone who could keep over a hundred people alive in this world and still manage to keep a smile on his face. 

You ran your hand over your face and groaned as you squeezed your thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. Six o'clock couldn't come fast enough. You shared a room but you were the only one who worked graveyard, so you'd have the place to yourself. 

###

The next night, Negan came by to pick up the ledgers as usual. 

You were slightly disappointed he didn't stick around until you noticed a parcel with your name on it. 

A present added some excitement to your evening. Tearing open the plain brown paper, you laughed when you saw a plastic pizza from a child's toy, a trashy romance novel with a man who looked remarkably like Negan on the cover, and a walkie talkie. There was a note attached to the walkie---Channel 7, doll. 

There was a slight crackling noise as you turned on the handset and turned the dial to channel 7. 

"Hello?" You said tentatively. 

Laughter came through the speaker before you heard Negan clear his throat. 

"You like my present, sweetheart?" He asked. 

"This pizza is a little stale." You shot back with a giggle. "But it did make me smile, so thank you." 

"Best I could do on short notice, doll." He fired back. You could hear him smiling over the handset. 

"What about your new book? That sure is a handsome devil on the cover...remind you of anyone you know?" He added. 

You bit your lip as you pictured Negan as the hero on the cover of the romance novel, in all his shirtless glory. The heroine had the same hair and eye color as you, but was of course better dressed and way more endowed in the chest. A girl could dream though. 

"Did I lose you, sugar?" Negan's voice crackled over the speaker. 

"No...sorry... I just...I was reading the synopsis." You lied. 

A stilted laugh came through. "Well, would you believe there were two copies of this thing in the library? Turn to page 45." He said. 

"Got it..." You replied. "Oh, mine has a highlighted passage!" You chuckled before reading out loud through the radio. 

"The Count pushed her down on the bearskin rug, the flames dancing across their naked flesh as he worshipped her breasts, tugging her pert flesh between his lips as she arched and moaned beneath him." You said before releasing the talk button. 

The burn of your cheeks was almost equal to the heat traveling between your legs as you imagined Negan above you on a bearskin rug. 

"Keep reading sweetheart." 

Negan's voice was deeper and slower, almost as if sifted through whiskey and gravel. Dampness pooled between your legs as you reveled in the fact that you had turned him on. 

"The Princess gasped as she felt the hot hard heat of his arousal against her thigh. He had conquered her in battle, and now he would conquer her untouched flesh, as no man had before." You voice was breathless as you imagined Negan driving his hard length into you. 

Negan chuckled darkly over the radio. "Are you wet, sweetheart? Cuz all I can think about is what I'd do to you on that bearskin rug." 

You moaned at the thought. 

"Tell me." You whispered breathlessly. 

He groaned before you heard rustling over the radio. You shuddered as he began speaking, lower and slower than usual. "After I had worshipped your breasts properly, I'd rub my whiskers all over the soft supple flesh of your belly before diving between those creamy thighs of yours." 

Thank fuck no one was around. You moaned unashamed as you reached into your jeans and began circling your hardened clit, waiting for him to continue. 

"Mmmph....tell me more Negan." You rasped. 

"Dirty girl." He chuckled. "Are you touching yourself?" 

"Yes." 

"I'd fuck you with my tongue... Until you were screaming my name and pulling at my hair. Fucking hell you taste so good, doll." He rasped. 

"Then I'd flip you on your knees and take you from behind..." 

Your nipples were hard as rocks as you leaned over the counter, pressing against it for friction as you fucked yourself with two fingers. 

"Fuck, Negan....you feel so good..." You sighed into the radio. 

"Pound me harder" The obscene sound of your fingers pumping into your wetness traveled through the two way radio, nearly sending Negan over the edge. 

"Mmmmm....sweetheart. It sounds like you... are...so... close." He purred. "Circle your clit, but don't you dare come yet, sugar." 

"Negan...please..." You cried, barely able to press the talk button. 

He chuckled as he tried to hold it together on his side. He cursed the closed circuit television system for being a power hog and not working. His imagination was running wild, and he was close to coming, picturing you squirming in the commissary, as well as face down on a bearskin rug. 

You whimpered across the crackle of the two way radio, begging for release. 

"Come for me, darlin. Get my dick wet..." He growled as he came all over his hand. 

His growled command sent you over the edge as you bucked into your hand, collapsing against the countertop. 

As you caught your breath, you heard a rumbling chuckle through the speaker. "Well...fuck me! That was fine holiday fun." 

You giggled as you collected yourself, buttoning your jeans and smoothing your ponytail. Perhaps Negan would come down and pay a visit for the real thing when your shift was over? 

"Thank you for my present." You said. 

"You're welcome, doll. No falling asleep, now." He teased.   
Not to worry, sir. You thought as you began reading the trashy romance novel with renewed purpose. Perhaps there were a few more passages you could discuss tomorrow night. 

###

It had been three days since your hot and heavy radio sex with Negan. You were confused the first night that he didn't come to pick up the books at 12:15, sending Dwight, who offered no explanation and only offered you a dour scowl as he retreated with the ledgers. 

On the second night, you were angry and embarrassed. You weren't the type to put yourself out there, and you were feeling stupid and used. It wasn't like you had expected him to make you a wife, you had just expected to see him, maybe share a laugh or two over what you had done. 

Night three had you fighting tears as you finished reading the cheesy romance novel for the second time. A part of you knew real life would never be like that, especially in the apocalypse, but you couldn't help feeling utterly alone. 

You looked up and wiped at your face as you heard a throat clear. Was it the end of your shift already? Negan was standing there with an underling, his eyes focused on your face. 

"Max here will be finishing your shift. Follow me." He said without emotion as he lead you down a concrete corridor. 

Great you thought. Now I'm going to end up scrubbing toilets. 

Negan opened a door and ushered you in. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you realized there was a fire in a fireplace, and a large faux-skin rug covered with pillows in front of it. A bottle of red wine with two glasses and a cardboard box sat on a large silver tray. Was that pizza? 

"I'm sorry I haven't been by, doll. Took me longer than I thought to find a few things..." He said as you turned around and looked at him in astonishment. 

You couldn't believe he had done all of this for you. 

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he licked his lips slowly. 

"So... Did you read the rest of the book?" He asked, wiggling this eyebrows. 

You giggled as you pulled your shirt over your head, reveling the way his eyes darkened as he looked over your chest. 

"Mmmmmmhmm. The Count becomes utterly enchanted by the princess and does everything he can to satisfy her." You whispered as you ran your fingertips across his chest. 

Negan chuckled with delight. 

"Smart man." He laughed as he pushed you down against the pillows.


End file.
